Untamable
by The Kali
Summary: What is it like to be the first Weasley EVER to be sorted into Slytherin? Ginny knows, and deals with a dark life from there on. Powerful Ginny... Dark fic... will be vamp... mostly DG


A/N: hey this is The Kali. This is the beginning to a, hopefully, long fanfic. I really hope you like it. Ginny goes through a lot and this will help with her transformation later... it's good i promise... PLZ r/r!

Summary: Ginny has a secret, and lots of power. To her surprise, she gets sorted into Slytherin. Shunned and angry she turns to the wrong people. Will go through school career. Dark fic… will be Vamp… DG

I should be scared. I really should be scared. I should want to go home and hide under my blanket, hearing my mother whisper that "It'll all be okay…" I should be scared at the fact that I'm not scared. After all, this was my first time at Hogwarts. This was my first year and this ceremony is very important for my future. But, then again, I know it's no big deal. All of my brothers have told me so.

"WEASLEY, GINERVA." I sat on that stupid stool with that stupid hat on my head. It was whispering things to me, asking questions. I hate questions.

"Don't be nervous, Sweet heart." It muttered. "Damn, two things in a row that I hated! Commands and nicknames that are used purely for derogatory reasons. I hate those bloody things!" I thought. "Geez, I'm sorry. I was only trying to be nice." The hat whispered. "Honestly! You should know better! I mean, you're supposed to be able to read into my mind. You should know that bothers me!" I thought back. "Ok, Ok. I'm sorry. What are your best qualities?" "Control," I thought "I've never lost control over myself or my magic." "Your magic?" the hat's old voice reverberated in my head. "Yes, my magic. You should see the things I can do. If they saw, how could anyone call me a baby? How could Harry Potter love me?" I asked. Oh no. I had said too much. My mind shields immediately went up. "NO! Please! Lower your shields! I need to see into your mind! I need to give you a house, a family!" the hat demanded. I knew it was necessary, so slowly I lowered my shields. The hat gasped at all that he saw. "With such power there's only one place you could go." Than aloud that hat screamed…

"SLYTHERIN!"

The whole Hall was silent. There was no cheering, no laughter, and no applause. McGonagall took the hat off of my head and looked at me. She was checking to see if it really was Ginerva Weasley under that hat, if I really had red hair and freckles across my nose. "Join your table." Her voice cracked. Inside I was raging. It was not possible. I was _not_ a Slytherin! There must be some mistake! Because I was _not_ a Slytherin! I was Gryffindor! So what did I do? Did I throw a hissy-fit? Did I act like a three year old and throw a tantrum in front of the entire school? No. I got up and walked, no strutted, to my table, passing by everyone, including Fred and George whose mouths were hanging open. Ron and Harry weren't there; I noticed that and set it aside for later. I went to the end of the table and sat down by myself. The entire hall still looked at me, even through Dumbledore's speech. Once the food appeared and I could still feel one million eyes staring at me, I slowly turned around and glared all of them into submission. Then I had my mashed potatoes.

Again, I should have been scared. There I was, all alone, at the enemy's table, a small, fragile girl with long red hair and deep brown eyes. I just wanted to go up, or is it down now, to my common room and get some sleep. I know I had no other Slytherin girls in my year, so I'd have a room all to myself. I liked that. Damn it! Malfoy got up from his seat and came to sit next to me. If I ever needed anything in that moment, he was not it.

"So, a Weasley in Slytherin. Who would've guessed?" He smirked. I wanted to smack him.

"Go away Malfoy or I'll burn your fingers off." I threatened. He laughed. He actually laughed. He actually laughed at me! That was it! I put my palm on the table and sent a shockwave of heat through the wood. Malfoy gasped and pulled his hand off of the table. He looked at me with shocked, confused eyes. I smirked. Then I got up and left to find the Slytherin Common room. Who needs a password? I'd get in on my own.

Next day

I hadn't cried. I didn't cry all night. My eyes weren't puffy, and I didn't look miserable. What was wrong with me? I was in _Slytherin!_ Alright, so I did puke up everything I had eaten for the past couple of days, but I didn't cry! I sat down for breakfast and I knew it was coming. I could hear his footsteps and feel his heavy breathing on my neck. "GINERVA ANNE WEASLEY!" Damn. I was right, as always. It was Ron. And, oh God, Harry-fucking-Potter, the Boy Who Lived, was right next to him. With those all loving eyes, those sweet emerald eyes. "I'm not here for _one_ feast and _you_ get sorted into _SLYTHERIN!_" Ron announced to the whole Hall. "Ginny, are you okay?" Damn. God damn it. Harry, I don't want to be your Damsel I _need_ to be your equal. I didn't need this. I could feel the tears pooling in my eyes. Damn him. Damn him to Hell. Ron was still yelling at me but I'd tuned him out. I grabbed a piece of toast and politely excused myself from the table.

Then I cried. I don't think I've ever cried so much in my life. My family won't even support me. I don't know why, but I'd just assumed that Ron would hold me in his arms and make me an elaborate plan about how to fix the mistake. But he didn't. He didn't even care. No one cared. I broke. I crumbled onto my bed and sobbed silently. That's when I felt it under my pillow. Such a small diary, who would've thought it'd change my life forever.

BANG! My door flew open. There stood Draco Malfoy, his gorgeous gray eyes examining me. Oh great, just fucking great. I have tears running down my face, my hairs a mess; I probably look like a physco. He closed the door and sat down at my vanity (I transformed that ugly desk. Have I mentioned how smart I am?) And said "Draco Malfoy. And you are?" His eyes pierced mine. "Why does it matter?" My voice was cold, detached, dark. It gave me shivers. I loved it. He seemed a little bit surprised, but quickly got over it. "What is it about you? I can't figure you out."

"Good. Get out." I loved it. This voice sounded so powerful, so sure. He just stared into my eyes, challenging me. But I refuse to break, for anyone but myself. He was trying to mess with me, to "figure me out", please. Figure _me_ out? I glared at him, the intensity of my stare being truly terrifying. "Get out." I repeated, although this time barely in a whisper. Then he left.

God, I was so exhausted and in such need of some form of love, of comfort. I figured I'd right a small poem to myself as a little pick me up.

"Ginerva,

Eyes as bright as a shining star,

Hair as red as flame,

A little love would go so far,

But she will never be tamed."

(I know it's horrifying, but what did you expect? I was a little ten, soon to be eleven, year old girl who was feeling way down in the dumps.)

I was about to put the little black book away, when suddenly my poem disappeared and this appeared on the page.

"_Who is Ginerva?"_

"I am." I quickly wrote back.

"_Oh, well I'm Tom. I don't have any friends. Will you be mine?"_ who would've known that by finally getting a friend, I would give away my soul.

"Oh, of course, Tom." And then everything went black.

Over the next couple of days I shared my soul with Tom. I told him everything, and in return he loved me. With Tom's help I could ignore Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter, and my stupid brother and his mud-blood girlfriend. I hate that know-it-all; she treated me like a simple child who couldn't even hold a wand. I've been using magic since birth, and she thought she was _superior_ to me. Don't make me laugh. Oops, too late. I don't remember much after that. I know I kept my grades up very high. I know, who would've guessed? But I was already unbelievably smart and Tom helped out, after all, we couldn't let people get suspicious. Then one day, Tom asked me to conjure him out of the diary. I was more than willing to comply. He was gorgeous. Shiny black hair and endless black eyes, black eyes that sucked away my soul. That was my mistake. Once he was out of that book-from-Hell, he saw my aura and all the power that I have at my fingertips. I didn't even realize how dazed he was at my aura. I was so in love. That's when the attacks became more frequent. I was scared.

"Tom! I can't remember where I was! I just woke up and I'm covered in blood and feathers! I'm so scared! What if I get attacked? What if… What if I'm attacking?"

"_Don't worry, my love. I'll protect you. You're probably just tired, you do so much. You should lie down. I'll take care of you. I love you."_

And like a sick little puppy, I did. I did everything he asked. He loved me, and that's what I craved, what I needed. Tom showed me the Chamber; he said it was an old Gentlemen's Club from days of the Founders! He said we were there so he could teach and train me to protect myself. I became his protégé. Soon, the student could beat the teacher. He was making me a monster, and I ate it all up. I hated muggle-borns, I hated half-bloods, and I hate those lower than me. The people who were attacked deserved it. They didn't deserve to share a school with witches like _me._ So when I heard that Harry was getting blamed for what I had been doing, I laughed. I know what you're thinking, I'm a racist bitch, but Tom loved me, and I would've changed my very core just to please him.

Tom took a lot of things from me. My first kiss, my trust, my love, my virginity, and my innocence. Yes, Tom took my virginity. It was unwanted. But as I was fading and he was becoming he took it. He said it was his "price" for ever having to deal with me. I remember telling him "No. Don't touch me." But it was too late; it took all of my energy just to say that. I was so drained. Drained from the tears and drained by him. He shoved open my legs and thrust himself into me. After that all I remember was the pain. The pain of breaking for him and breaking to him. "I never break for anyone." I had told him that, and he made sure that he changed that. He told me that he _did_ love me, but he didn't think it would work out. But I had been a "good fuck". Now all he had to do was wait for "My Precious-Potter."

"Precious Potter" did save me, to my eternal shame. I should've been able to save myself! But instead, I cried. I cried all over Harry Potter's expensive robes, and when I got to him, all over Ron's robes, and my father's, and my mother's, until everyone had robes soaked with my tears. They all held me warm in there arms, and Tom didn't matter anymore. His teachings meant nothing. I could defend myself before him, and I would kill him for what he did to me. _No one _betrays Ginerva Anne Weasley. But I put my plans for revenge aside for later, I would relish in being loved for tonight. I would be Gryffindor.

The next day it was all different. I was once again Slytherin, and the bane of my family's existence. Not to mention, some one told about me and the Chamber. People ran from me, in the halls they would literally push people aside so that they didn't have to even see me. It was even worse if they didn't mind me. They ridiculed me and they tried to attack me when I'd turn corners. Unfortunately for them, I was prepared for all this mess. I blasted away the seventh years. And, surprisingly, with some discreet help from Malfoy, I had all of Gryffindor cowering in fear. But they got back at me. Potter and Ronald got extra points for saving (I hate that word… saving) me from the Chamber and therefore saving the world blah, blah, blah. Gryffindor won and all of Slytherin wanted me dead even more, if that was possible.

On the train home I hid from the Golden Trio. Drac-Malfoy got me out of a couple of tight spots, where they almost found me, but I eventually found a compartment for myself. Then the weirdest thing happened. Malfoy strutted in, picked me up and kissed me straight on the lips. Then he marched right back out and left. I was surprised. I sorta-kinda-maybe liked it. Weird.

So I left school a powerful, angry, broken-but-rebuilding young woman. I didn't want to go home. I didn't want to face them all. I just wanted to hid away, to build back my pride. And _he_ had to come with us. Of course Harry Potter can come live at the Burrow all summer. No one even has to bother asking "little Ginny", after all, he "saved" her. I was in for one Hell of a summer.


End file.
